In the manufacture of certain catheters, it is desirable to provide a curved shape thereto between the proximal and distal ends. When a stylet is installed into such a catheter assembly during manufacture to later assist in the insertion of the catheter into a patient, the stylet is sufficiently stiff that it tends to try to straighten the curvature of the catheter assembly that is desired. Therefore, it is desired to provide for maintaining the curvature of the catheter assembly during sterilization, packaging and shipping.